It's Complicated
by ALittleTasteOfMadness
Summary: Set back in OUAt's 1st season, what if Regina went her way down to Jefferson's house to save her secret lover, Emma, from his hands? An unexpected propose can come in hand and well, who doesn't like a bit of unexpected?


She'd been trying to connect Emma through her phone for a long time now and was sincerely losing hope. It was their night and she ran all over her house to make everything perfect. Henry was fast asleep and after checking up on him, she tried calling her lover again just to be met with the voice mail message, Emma's voice telling her, somewhat bored, to leave a message.

Regina sighed, defeated and sat down on her couch, rethinking her day over, trying to recall if she did something to upset her so loved blonde.

)) O ((

"Oh god, I'm so screwed…. She's gonna murder me" Emma was frantic, trying to find Mary Margaret as fast as possible so she could go back home and then go to Regina's. They had everything planned for a long time, now that Henry was seeming a little bit warmer towards Regina and even more so towards her. She really didn't want to put everything on the line, having realized just some days ago that she loved the mayor. It wasn't just lust, or desire. It was love, pure and true love. Emma was going to tell Regina tonight… but fate was a bitch and her friend had to escape prison just the day before her trials.

She had to admit that she shouldn't come after the woman, after all, if she wanted to be a fugitive, let the woman be a freaking fugitive. But her heart told her to follow the girl and she usually trusted what it said. But driving through the fine rain, her resolver was starting to melt and she was ready to go back to Regina. Her mind was wondering around the night they could have once she got home when she looked forward and finally saw the man on the road, swerving the car to the left at the precisely right time. Even though he fell down through the wood, at least he wouldn't be dead at all, maybe just a few scratches.

Emma got out of the car the same way, hurrying to see if he was hurt. One of her worst mistakes ever. She ended up lying to him, and swore into her mind. Who the hell looked for a pet in the middle of the night? In the woods? But she stopped condemning herself as soon as she saw the guy limping away from her. Guilt found her conscience and she offered him a ride home, not even realizing that she had never seen him before. His name was Jefferson. Later she would regret it so hard. Or maybe not.

As they arrived to his house, she was surprised by the size of it, imagining also the size of his family. But he told her he was alone and she felt pity. That wasn't good, first guilt and now pity. And he was a very handsome man; she could barely understand why he was still alone. Life was so complicated sometimes. Emma had decided to go with him inside and make some company; God knows how much he must need it. Once inside, he left her in the large living room, telling her to feel comfortable and suit herself.

She couldn't stop thinking about Regina and Mary Margaret so she just stared into the fireplace until he came back with a tray of tea. He wanted to warm her up for her search, she mused. Maybe just not with the tea but with something, Emma was no silly girl and had long noticed some gleam in his eyes. And yet, all her mind could think about was Regina. She really needed to go but how could she refuse a warm cup of tea?

He even tried to help her, bringing a map he did himself. Maybe a new friendship was forming here and she'd been wrong all along. But suddenly the image was a bit blurred so she took another sip of her tea; that didn't work out as she had planned. It only got things worst as the dizziness grew and she held herself up on the piano but that didn't work out as well. She fell back but his arms got her and he almost dragged her to the couch, where she laid. Through her suddenly almost sleepy eyes, she saw that he was not limping any longer. He lied to her.

"Who are you?" were the last words she muttered before falling into the dark realm of sleep.

)) O ((

Emma woke up with two slender hands firmly planted around her middle, trying to drag her away from the couch. She felt something strange on her mouth, something soft. Her eyes opened and she could she was gagged and strongly tied. Her first was to fight against whoever was taking her but upon hearing Regina's always husky voice, her body stilled. What was the mayor doing here?

She tried to talk through her gag and the brunette, getting the hint, took it away. "Regina, what are you doing? He's dangerous. He must get out of here! Now!"

Regina shushed her softly and was currently trying to undo the knots when both of them heard Jefferson saying from the door "Well, hello there Regina". The mayor stopped her movements just the moment she had undone the knots. "Jefferson" she said in a tight voice. Emma was surprised "Do you know this man?" "Yes, I do darling. Now free yourself from these restraints, please". The blonde did what she was told and received a warm little smile from Regina, who had clasped their hands together.

"Excuse me, Jefferson. But I'll be taking her with me" she said and walked forward, trying to pass him on the doorframe. She wasn't able to because the man decided to just move his arm and block the door all the way. Regina growled under her breath and looked at Emma, which was suddenly very interested in something about the way Jefferson looked at her lover. She could describe it was longing or even a long suppressed desire. Fiery passion. The blonde cleared her throat very softly, having just realized she was caught by both of them.

"Please Regina… stay for a little longer. You know how lonely these woods can be, how lonely my life is" he pleaded with the brunette, his pride long forgotten along with a glass of whisky he had while waiting for Emma to wake up. Regina looked at him, sighing as she realized what she had done to this man, how hard she had broken him. It served him well. She still remembered her heart breaking into a million pieces as they tricked her into thinking she could bring Daniel back, only to have a magic heart. She wondered for years if any of the men knew that she was aware of their trick, but she finally let it go. Revenge was always best served cold and Regina made him pay for everything, she took his daughter away. How worst could he fall?

She looked at Emma and back at the man, sighing defeated once again as the blonde nodded her agreement.

Now the man had some kind of hope inside his eyes "Ahn, Regina. Why don't you stay? You and…" he looked down at their intertwined fingers "And Emma" he finally decided upon only using her name, and Emma was glad. She still had the same old fear that if he said lover or girlfriend, Regina would simply deny everything and claim that she would never have something with a woman like Emma. But she had, and the blonde knew she was just afraid of showing how deep her emotions were.

"Well, why not? I could use some of your old whisky. That is… if you didn't drink it all up" Regina smirked and raised a perfect eyebrow, her signature look for all hours. Jefferson nodded excitedly and took her hand between his, kissing it a little bit soundly. Emma could see it from where she stood when a pink tip of his tongue traced a small line on the mayor's skin. She cleared her throat loudly, looking from a surprised Jefferson to a chuckling Regina.

"Uh… I'll. Let's go for the whisky then" the man suddenly dropped Regina's hand like it was on fire and ran for it, going straight to his huge kitchen and leaving the two women to themselves. "Let's make ourselves comfortable, my love" Regina smiled at Emma, taking her hand and pulling her to the same soft sofa where she had fallen.

)) O ((

They had been drinking for a large amount of time when Emma raised her head from Regina's lap to take a peek at the hatter, whom was on his back and staring off to the ceiling as his toed played with the fur on his carpet. "Jefferson?" she asked softly, Regina's hands working magic on her head and making her very sleepy. "Yeap, blondie?" he said lowly, his drunken stupor not even closely gone. "Why do you want us here?" Emma had such a loose tongue when drunk, sometimes it made Regina slightly mad, and it was amusing her now.

"I convinced you two to stay because…" he got up on his feet, towering over them on the sofa and looking very clearly first to Regina's hands then to her face and next to Emma's hair, following down to her face "It's because I saw you two fucking the other day and…" at this he heard a gasp, probably Emma's, but carried on anyway "And it made me fucking horny… so I want a threesome".

He looked over at the two women and said again, his voice more masculine than before "I want a threesome with you and your majesty over there".


End file.
